warbannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Requested pictures
hello people, this page in the wiki will be made for articles of troops that need pictures in combat, the objective of this page is to tell people what troops we need a screenshot of, prefferably firing, if we dont have any of this troops or they are too rare to put them on a siege :P but WAIT, im not trying to tell you to go and waste a basilisk in a siege yourself, what im trying to tell you is that when you have the opportunity to screenshot this troop in combat, no matter if its enemy or allied, firing with all or most of its soldiers at a time, without screwing your battle up, please send me that screenshot so i or someone else can post it in the corresponding page :), or sometimes i just dont have any of the troop im asking for so i can do it myself, and sometimes its just hard to take a good picture of the needed troop :P it dosnt bother me wasting cheap troops from time to time, so i will be able to provide pictures for most of the troops, when you got one of this screenshots please send it to me by kongregate private message, whisper or post it in the comments section of this page for a troop to be here it dosnt need to have the article already, but it will make it easy to get pictures fastly for the troop page when it is made (for melee troops they just need to be in battlefield, but the post prefferable picture for them, is with them having a melee combat, prefferably with some enemy dead guys killed arround them TLDR: with many blood) here is the list of needed screenshots # bedouin # Registered cossack # Morliére's dragoons # Indians with tomahawks # Swedish pikemen # Headhunters # polish armor-clad cossack # Royal guardsmen # adlercreutz heavy riflemen # Infantry regiment fusiliers # Saxon line infantry (a good picture may be hard to get due to this troops having health lower than that of most line infantrymen...) # Loyal Lusitanian Legion # Bersaglieri # Confederate army snipers # Indian archer # black corps that is all for now :) troops may get added and removed from this page, but remember what i said, when you have the opportunity dont just go running to the battlefield to see who brings the best pictures first and end up wasting this troops, as most of them are rare or expensive, unless you have a crap ton of them like i do with the troops of some of the pages i have posted already (if you already sent a picture but it is still here it may be because its planned to use more than 1 picture) P.S. as you may have guessed from this article, YES, it is planned to make an article about every unit, with pictures, stats, adventages, disadventages and perks :), it might take a bit but we can do it, you can even do one yourself if you want, its hard to get used to the editor but after a few minutes it will be as easy as typing(literally) also, you can also send a message in kongregate to my profile to ask me if i got the picture of some troop, i might have it somewhere there! i could send it to you or edit the page myself, your choice